If this is Wrong then What is Right?
by Orochimaru1331
Summary: Temari and Hinata have been friends since Freshmen year. Its their Junior year and they're in the marching band, but will that frindship slowly fall apart when Temari tell Hinata how she really feel or will Hinata's Boyfrind Naruto be the cause?Temahina
1. The Begining

**I do not own Naruto and If i did things would be alot different**

this is my first Fanfic so go easy on it plez!

**If This is wrong then what is right?**

**Chapter 1. How it started**

It was the morning of the Marching band finals and Temari had spent the night at her best friend's Hinata House.

"Temari wake up!!"

Temari slowly woke up and was surprised to see Hinata Standing over her.

"W-what are you doing Hina?"

"Watching your lazy ass sleep, come on get up call time is in an hour."

Both girls had then got up and started to prepare for their performance. Hinata still had to pack her cloths for the overnight trip.

"Jeez Hina it's ridicoulous how much cloths you pack"

"Hey hey hey don't be mean."

Temari Laughs. "How am i being mean?"

"Telling me how short i am and just being rude!"

"oh... I'm sorry Love"

Temari looks into Hinata's eyes and says with a soft voice

"I love you love"

"Oh Love! I love you too"

Both girls held each other for about five minutes until Hinata's father Hiashi came into the room

"You girls better hurry up or your gonna be late."

"Ok dad we're almost ready.

Hiashi left the room and both girls start to laugh.

"Come on Hina-Chan we better finish getting ready."

They finished and started walking to the high school.

"Hey Temari-san how do you think we'll do today?"

"well jugding by the practices and marching technique i think we might get a decent score."

They continue their conversation, walking side by side with their arms linked until someone came behind Hinata and Covered her eyes. She puts her hand on his.

"who is this?"

he just laughs as she continues to struggle.

"AGHH!! WHO IS THIS?!"

Finally he uncovers her eyes.

"Hey Hina-chan"

"Naruto-Chan!"

She squeal's in delight and hugs him, he then lifts her chin and kisses her. Temari continues walking till she hears someone calling her.

"Hey Temari-Chan wait up!!"

Temari turns around and see her girlfriend Tenten. Temari grabs Tenten and give her a hug.

"I've missed you Tenten."

"I know I've missed you too."

Temari moved in for a kiss but Tenten pulled away.

"what's wrong?"

"how bout we go somewhere more private."

They walk to their usual corner and started making out but they were interupted by Naruto and Hinata.

"oh my god... I-I-I'm so sorry"

Hinata says with a embarrassed voice.

Tenten Pulls away and tries to run off but Naruto grabs her arm

"Yeah I'd be embarrassed too, if I were a disgusting lesbian."

"What did you say? You pig fucker!"

Temari say with a irritated voice. Naruto lets Tenten go and Temari runs after her.

"Thats your bestfriend huh?"

He says with a sarcastic voice

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Hinata Replies

"Come on Hina you can't see it?"

"See what?"

"She's a disgusting lesbian and she might have a crush on you!"

"What?! Ok your crazy. First off she's bi and second we've been friends since the seventh grade."

"Whatever."

Naruto just walks off without another word.

"Tenten!!, Tenten where are you?"

Temari yells Till she hears a soft but rather sad voice call back.

"Temari I-I'm sorry..."

"Tenten-Chan"

Temari grabs her and hugs her.

"What's wrong Ten?"

"I-I-I think its time w-we start s-seeing other people..."

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry Temari... I do love you but..."

"But What?!"

Before Tenten could finish her sentence Temari just walked off. She started her walk back toward the band room, abd as she continued walking she ran into Hinata. Who could tell she was rather upset.

"Temari-Chan... w-what's wrong?"

"...Tenten just broke up with me..."

I-I'm so sorry"

Hinata tries to hug her but Temari pulled away.

"It's all because of your asshole boyfriend!"

Hinata just stayed quiet and Temari continued walking.


	2. What Happened

**Ok this Chapter will explain a little more of what going on and How their friendship was before Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Temari played her snare and cooled off a bit. She went down into the woodwind room where she was sure to find Hinata.

"H-Hinata?"

Hinata turns around

"...Y-yes?"

"I-I'm sorry I blew up on you i-it was uncalled for..."

"No sorry Naruto should have told you guys that..."

"...yeah..."

"A-are you still my bus buddy?"

"Of course...L-love."

Temari and Hinata hug once again but this time it was longer. Hinata could feel how much Temari loved and cared for her and she felt the same way. Hinata would do anything for Temari, she'd give her life for. She loved Temari more than she loved life itself. Hinata start to get a little teary eyed by these thoughts.

"Whats wrong Hina-chan?"

she wipes her eyes "Nothing I was just thinking of how much I love you..."

"Awww. Love I love you too... (there's a pause) Did i tell you, you look beautiful today?"

Hinata chuckles "No you didn't did I?"

"No, but you look absolutely gorgeous."

Both girls laugh again until the drum major Sasuke Uchiha came into the room

"Time to load up the bus get your instruments."

Temari walks out of the room but walks back

"You pick the seat this time i'll be on the bus in a few."

Hinata nods and grabs her clarinet. As Hinata made her way towards the bus Naruto came up and stopped right in front of her.

she looks at him.

"I'm sorry Hina... I was a jerk... will you forgive me?"

she hesitates "...yes Naruto-kun i forgive you..."

he kisses her "I love you"

She continues walking towards the bus. Hinata gets a seat next to the emergency exit. In the seat in front of her Ino and Sakura the two flute players sat. Behind Her Choji and Shikamaru the saxophone. Hinata waited until Temari finally got on.

"Hey sorry it took me so long, I had to load up my snare and Sasuke asked me to load up his as well."

"Oh its ok no biggie."

Hinata handed Temari a ear bud that was attached to her _PSP_. Temari puts it in her ear, and hears _Your guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus._

"Oh I love this song!"

Hinata laughs " I know me too"

They sing it (very off key)

_I Will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven._

As Temari listens to this song a flashback comes to mind.

"Hey Hinata."

"yes?"

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Of course I do! We were loners at the beginning of the band camp, till you came up to me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFlashackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey your Hyuuga Hinata right?"

the very shy girl turns around and nods her head

"oh well I'm Temari."

"um er Hi Temari."

"So uhh... What do you play?"

"I play Clarinet. I've played since the seventh grade, What do you play?"

"isn't obvious? Guess."

"umm er Flute?"

Temari laughs "NO! I would never play that sorry instrument. I play Snare."

**XXXXXXXXXXEnd of Flash backXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Both girls started to laugh in remembrance

"Gosh Temari you were still rude back then." Hinata laughs

"Hey I wasn't. You were just too shy and I had to break your shell somehow."

They laugh again. It got quiet for a minute and Temari asked

"Now what should we do?"

"ummm... Do you want to play 20 questions?

"Sure."

They play till they got to RCC the tournament cite. The Band performed their show _the Music of the Night_, and waiting in the stands for their results.

"I'm sooo Nervous Temari what do you think we'll get?"

Temari was about to answer but Naruto interupted her

"I think we might get first or third."

Temari then turns to Naruto.

"Is your name Temari?! No I think not! PigFucker!"

"I'm glad my name is not Temari or else i'd be a fucking disgusting lesbian!!"

Temari clutches her fists and hit Naruto straight into the jaw, you could hear the smack a her hand reach his face throwing him to the back of his chair. Temari got up and went down to sit with Shikamaru. The results had finally ended and they had gotten first place with a score of 81.2. Temari got back on the bus waiting for Hinata to arrive.

"Hey Temari."

"Hey Hinata...um.. I-I'm sorry... I-I lost my temper back there."

"No its ok. He deserved it."

"Hinata if you don't mind me asking... Why are you with him?"

Hinata looked down not ever she knew the answer to that question.

"I-I.."

Thats all Hinata could say till Temari kept going.

"I mean he broke up with you in the beggining of the year and a couple days later he went out with that bitch Sakura, then after the went out for a week and did who knows what, he breaks up with and begs for you to come back to him."

"I-Its cause I love him, and he loves me."

"Hinata he doesn't love its lust that he wants."

They stayed silent for the rest of the trip back. till finally Temari said

"Bye Hinata (she hugs her) I love you see you monday."

"yeah. see ya."


	3. Is it love or lust?

Disclaimer: No i don't own Naruto oh well.

Warning Lesbian sex! woot yeah if u don't like it then skip it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 Months Later...

Temari had finally fallen asleep. It was about 12:30 at night till her cell phone went off. It was _the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_ _Your Guardian Angel, _Temari Knew exactly who was calling her. Hinata.

"mhmm...H-Hello" temari answered with a very sleepy voice

"(sniff, Sniff) T-Temari?" the voice on the other end was very sad and sound like she was crying.

"H-Hinata? W-what's wrong?"

"(sniff,sniff) N-Naruto broke up with me..."

There was silence. Temari didn't know what to think or what to do. Her Best friend was on the line basically Heartbroken and there was nothing really she could do about it. The thought of this killed her. She loved Hinata with everything she had, she would die if she had to. Finally Temari spoke.

"I-I'll be there in 5 Minutes. ok?"

Before Hinata could answer Temari quickly hung up the phone and started to get dressed. With all the racket she was making it woke up her Brother Garaa.

"Temari what are you doing up so late? Your waking up the household with all your noise"

"Huh? Oh sorry Garaa it's just Hinata called and I'm going over."

"Whatever just lock the door"

He leaves. Temari walked out her front door and went toward Hinata's House. When she got there she called Hinata to let her know that she was outside her door. When the young girl came down she was a complete mess, her eyes were red her hair was all tangled you could tell she had been crying for quite some time. Temari then embraced the young girl. She held her tight to ensure her that everything was going to be ok.

"It's Okay Hina, I'm here now. Everything is going to be a okay. I promise you."

They walked up to Hinata's room, where they sat on the bed.

"Ugh I should have never listen to him! It was all lies" Hinata said with anger.

"Its okay it not your fault. In my opinion i think you deserve someone so much better than him. Someone who will tell you your beautiful almost everyday call or text you goodnight and just listen to you when you need it" Temari said it as most sincere as she possibly could, and for some reason inside she wanted to be that someone.

"(sniff, Sniff) Thank You Temari your the best friend anyone could every ask for."

They then hold each other for five minutes till Hinata tried to break away but for some reason Temari wouldn't let her go.

"uhh Temari-Chan you can let go now"

"huh? Oh s-sorry Hina"

Temari finally let go suddenly something came over her and she went for theyoung Hyuuga's Lips. Their open mouths interlocked as Hinata slowly insert her tongue into Temari's mouth then Temari forcefully pushed her tongue against Hinata's. Their Tongue's mingled for a while until HinataBroke away for air. Finally realizing what happened Hinata Spoke.

"W-what are we doing? T-this is... I mean w-we're..." Temari then interupted her.

"Hina I love you... I've always loved you."

"I-I Love you too."

They Kiss once again this time harder and more passionate than the last. Hinata then went to her door and made sure it was locked.

"What are you doing?" Temari asked semi confused.

"what if someone tries to come in?"

Before Temari knew it she was being pushed onto the Hyuuga bed. Hinata had gotten onto top of her thinking she had won dominance over Temari but Temari just grinned and push Hinata under her. she now had control. Both girls stripped each others clothing piece by piece. Temari had then kissed the girl once more then went to her neck then her breasts. Hinata's breast were just pefect they weren't too big or small, then Temari started to suck and lick one nipple and grope the other. Hinata moaned in pleasure. Temari had then continued going down till she reached her real destination. Temari already noticing the wetness had then pushed her tongue into Hinata's rather tight slit, tonging hard and faster exciting her as she heard Hinata moan and cry in pleasure finally Hinata gave out one last moan and a released her juices into Temari's mouth. Temari surprisingly liked Hinata's taste and smell. It was Hinata turn and without Hesitation Hinata's ran down Temari body till it reached Temari's spot. She then push her finger into her slit while at the same time she kissed Temari. It started out with one, then two, then three Hinata's kiss was then broken by Temari's crys as Hinata speeded up the tempo Harder and faster as her lover moaned in pleasure till finally Temari had Climaxed. The two then collasped on the bed. Temari still embracing Hinata looking her in the eye's holding her closer than ever again spoke

"I love you"

I love you too" they kiss one more time and fell asleep in each others warm embrace.


End file.
